Deserción
by Yorunotenshii
Summary: <html><head></head>Aidou quiere probar la sangre de Yuuki, y ni siquiera las constantes advertencias por parte de Kaname podrán hacerlo entrar en razón.</html>


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

.

Sus ojos se encendieron con el color de la sangre al mismo tiempo en que el suelo bajo sus pies se congelaba. De un momento a otro el hielo lo cubrió todo: muebles, cortinas y aquellos "tesoros" que con tanto recelo guardaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfurecía tanto, y sus razones tenía para hacerlo.

Esa mocosa lo sacaba de quicio. No entendía qué veía Kaname en ella para protegerla de ese modo. Le resultaba imposible acercársele o permanecer junto a ella el tiempo suficiente, pues el vampiro de sangre pura siempre aparecía en el momento menos oportuno para detenerlo. En ese momento sólo podía agachar la cabeza y retirarse, prometiendo que lo acontecido no se repetiría —aunque nunca resultaba cierto—.

Era demasiado frustrante. No podía oponerse a los deseos de Kuran, tanto por su nivel como por el vínculo que los unía. Lo admiraba demasiado y ese resultaba un buen motivo para obedecer sus órdenes. Sin embargo, ese olor… ese sabor…

—Esa chica… sabe delicioso.

Mordió la palma de su propia mano bebiendo las gotas que brotaron de la herida mientras recordaba la vez que probó la sangre de la humana. A pesar de todos los motivos que lo obligaban a obedecer a Kaname, sus deseos eran más fuertes. Debía beber la sangre de Yuuki.

.

—¡Ya se ha dado el toque de queda para la Clase Diurna! ¡Es momento de que regresen todas a sus habitaciones!

No resultaba sencillo el trabajo de guardiana, y menos aún cuando Zero se desaparecía. ¿Qué no le había repetido miles de veces que también esa era parte de su responsabilidad? Pero… Ahora que comenzaba a pensarlo… ¿dónde podría encontrarse Zero? Tantos misterios rodeaban a ese joven.

—No deberías distraerte de ese modo, Yuuki-chan —susurró Aidou al pasar a su lado, provocando un estremecimiento en la joven.

El Presidente del dormitorio lo vio de mala manera, mas sin embargo el otro se hizo el desentendido y siguió caminando como si no se hubiera percatado de ello, aún saboreando la reacción de la castaña.

—Ido… Aidou-sempai —murmuró con la vista fija en el mentado.

Por alguna razón no le habían gustado nada aquellas palabras.

.

—Hanabusa, ¿qué planeas hacer?

Como tantas otras veces, el rubio se vio descubierto por su primo. Kain lo miraba desde las sombras, a unos pocos metros de distancia. El tono de su voz anunciaba que ya se estaba imaginando algo no muy bueno.

—Saldré a… tomar aire —dijo al final, evadiéndolo.

Pese a que el otro siempre lo dejaba ser, en esta ocasión desconfiaba de que las cosas fueran a resultar tan bien como antes y si podía evitar que otros supieran sus planes, mejor.

—Como quieras.

Y así como apareció, desapareció.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el camino que iba recorriendo. Sabía exactamente hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Podía sentir su dulce aroma desde donde se encontraba, relamiéndose con descaro al imaginar ese torrente de cálido y espeso líquido recorrer su garganta, acariciándola con la suavidad del terciopelo.

Nunca antes esas imágenes le habían parecido tan excitantes.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —resonó la inconfundible voz de la Guardiana, quien ya se encontraba con la vara de Artemis en mano, lista para protegerse de lo que fuera.

—¿Qué recibimiento es ese, Yuuki-chan?

Su voz cantarina resonó en ese bosque, y logró reaccionar a tiempo para atajar el ataque de la joven. En un rápido movimiento logró arrebatarle el arma, arrojándola a un lado; esta al instante volvió a ser pequeña, quedando prácticamente escondida entre el pastizal.

—Aidou-sempai.

El vampiro se las arregló para inmovilizarla, acercando su rostro al cuello expuesto. Podía sentir el sonido de la sangre al recorrer sus vasos. Parecía invitarlo a beberla. Su paciencia solía ser muy escasa, pero pretendía deleitarse un poco más con las imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente, alimentando sus más oscuros deseos.

—¿Lo has pensado, Yuuki-chan? Sobre lo de ofrecerme tu sangre —murmuró, pasando su lengua por el blanco cuello.

La hija del director se removía en un vano intento por zafarse del agarre pero le resultó imposible, y entonces fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse. El rubio se veía muy decidido, y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

—¡No te atrevas, Aidou-sempai! Kaname-sen...

—Kaname no se enterará de nada hasta que sea tarde.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la piel del cuello siendo perforada por los dientes del vampiro. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación por todas las veces en que le había ofrecido su sangre a Zero, pero esta vez era diferente. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo. También decepción. Conocía el carácter rebelde de Hanabusa, pero de todos modos no se esperaba tal atrevimiento por su parte.

Por otro lado, el joven de los ojos azules se dio el lujo de embriagar todos sus sentidos con la sangre de la Guardiana. Estuvo esperando mucho tiempo por ese momento, que no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a lo que se había imaginado hasta entonces. Porque una cosa era hacerse a la idea y otra muy diferente experimentarlo en carne propia. Llevaba mucho tiempo alimentándose de pastillas por lo que el poder probar ese líquido escarlata resultaba aún más gratificante que el placer mismo de saber que estaba bebiendo de ella.

—Aidou, suéltala en este preciso instante.

Aunque el tono fue suave no evitó que el aludido se asustara, atendiendo inmediatamente a la petición. Los alrededores de su boca y parte de su cuello eran manchados por la sangre de la muchacha quien, aún con la mirada perdida por la sorpresa y el miedo, tapaba la marca de los colmillos con una de sus manos.

—Lo siento, Kana…

El sonido de la cachetada propiciada por el castaño retumbó como un estruendo. Los ojos del mayor expresaban la furia que lo envolvía en ese momento y, por primera vez, Hanabusa se dio cuenta realmente de cuánto le interesaba Yuuki al Presidente, aunque continuara sin saber el motivo. Y por vez primera, también, se percató de qué tan lejos había llegado.

—¡Kaname-sempai! —la joven corrió, posicionándose entre ambos vampiros—. Déjalo. Fue… un error —murmuró no del todo convencida.

—Pero… Yuuki…

Al advertir la mirada suplicante de la menor desistió, como era de esperarse. Aún en situaciones como aquella era dominado por esa muchacha. Le dejó claro a Aidou que la próxima vez, de haberla, ni siquiera los deseos de la joven Cross lo salvaría. Él asintió, prometiendo que jamás volvería a hacerlo; y esta vez parecía ir en serio.

—¿Por qué me defendiste? —se atrevió a preguntarle cuando el Sangre Pura se hubo ido.

La joven agachó la mirada, evitando ese rostro aún manchado con su propia sangre. La misma pregunta retumbaba en su mente, al igual que esa respuesta que no era capaz de admitir ni siquiera para ella misma.

Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar lentamente rumbo a su habitación. Su cuerpo se tambaleaba a causa del mareo.

—No está permitida la violencia dentro del Colegio.

La escueta respuesta no convenció al vampiro, ni tampoco a ella. Pero nunca, jamás, admitiría la verdad.

~Fin~


End file.
